The End
by SebbyNinja666
Summary: *spoilers for the anime ending of season two* Sebastian just finally snaps and kills Ceil, and Grell finally gets the kiss that was put off for 24ish episodes. *I DONT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI IT BELONGS TO YANA TOBOSO*


**The End**

Sunlight filtered in through the open window, spilling out onto the blue brat's head as I set down the metal tea tray. He paid me now mind as he leafed through a thick novel, while I poured his tea. "Thank you, Sebastian, that is all for now," he said absent mindedly.

"Of course, young master," I bowed with my hand over my 'heart' and flashed him the usual smile, despite my pent up frustration, before leaving the room. The door clicked shut as I made my way down the hall. Paged rustled inside the study, and my footsteps lightly echoed on the floor, other than that the large house was silent.

One hundred and twenty years I had been chained to this brat, and for what? It wasn't like I was getting his soul now. _All thanks to that damned spider._ By now I normally would have moved on, to at least several other humans, with down time in my own realm. Sure I find humans fascinating, but I had no urge to spend all my time in their realm. Blending in was becoming too much of a chore, and feigning sympathy was becoming tedious. _At least before the house staff kept me on my toes, now there's nothing to do but await tasks._

I slowly came to a stop at the end of the hallway, as a thought that had always been floating around in the back of my mind appeared at the surface. A dark, twisted smile spread across my face as I turned back down the hall. After a moment's composure I re-entered the study.

The child demon ignored my presence as I approached the desk, until I firmly placed my hands on both sides of his head. "Sebastian, what on earth-" The rest was cut off by the sound of his neck being severed form the rest of his spine, and the tearing of flesh. Taking off his head was about as easy as taking off a dolls, it was evident he paid me no mind when I told him to trust no one.

Laughter spilled out of me as I placed his severed had back on the desk with my blood stained white gloves. Blood spilled out staining just about everything on the desk red.

The laughter faded as I turned to find the red haired _thing _standing before me. "Bassie!" I tolerated a clingy hug as the thing threw it's self at me.

"Grell, what are you doing here?"

He pouted, releasing me and folded his arms over his chest, "I knew the brat was going to die today, so I wanted to come see how it happened," he glanced around me at the bloody desk, "You've done a great job painting him red!"

He quickly spun around and pressed his back against the front of my body, gazing up at me lovingly, "You're in an awfully good mood, what happened to the coldness I've come to love?"

"I'm leaving," I stepped to the side, then crossed the room, while he fell onto the floor. _The bright side of going home is that _thing_ can't follow me._

"That's not fair!" I glanced back at Grell, to find him pouting on the floor like a scorned child. "I never even got the kiss I was promised…" I technically never promised anything, it was just the brat being his normal manipulative self. Although, this good mood seemed to be clouding my judgment, since I decided to pay my debts; even if they weren't accumulated by my own actions.

Grell's irritated look gradually faded as I crossed back over to him, and crouched down. He regarded me with his yellow-green eyes for a fraction of a second, then quickly covered his face with his black gloved hand as I leaned a fraction of an inch closer. "Not my face!"

I sighed; _being nice is harder than I thought._ "If I wanted to hurt you, I'd be doing it." He peeked through his fingers, and stared into my red-brown eyes, for a couple seconds. Before lowering his hands and blushing.

"I don't trust you this close to me, you being nice tends to lead to me being injured or charmed into doing something with temporary, or nonexistent, rewards." _I was wondering how long it would take for him to catch on._

I shrugged, a human action I had recently picked up, and leaned forward, brushing my lips against his before rising, heading for the door. "Bassie, you can't just do that to a girl! I'll find you again, just you wait, you will admit you're true feelings!"

My eyes shifted to their normal pink color as I prepared to cross worlds. I threw a glance behind my shoulder, "I already have, you are a repulsive, perverted, man and the mere thought of your presence irritates me." I flashed him a charming smile before closing the door back, while Grell yelled that he would make me love him. _It'll be a cold day in hell when I feel something other than repulsion towards that pathetic shinigami._

I stepped forward through the human realm and into the demon one, welcomed by the pitiful screams of the damned.


End file.
